


I'm always going to be a second choice, I know it.

by AkiShirabu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Help, I don't know its angst??, I just realized I want to add the fact that Oikawa is bottom, M/M, Multi, Potential YamaYama, Sad Aki(oc), Sad Oikawa, Should I have Aki move on???, Should I have Tobio move on??, Switch Tobio, Top Iwaizumi, Yahaba is a mini Oikawa, how does someone tag, i have no clue what i'm doing, sad kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiShirabu/pseuds/AkiShirabu
Summary: Soulmates, everyone looked forward to meeting their soulmate(s) just like I used to, just like Aki used to, but not anymore, not now not ever. They broke me. I don't know if I can just forgive and forget. They caused me so much pain. I can't carry on being a second choice. It still hurts. But.. could he help..?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oohira Reon/Original Female Character(s), Watari Shinji/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 50
Collections: Soulmate AU





	I'm always going to be a second choice, I know it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by other authors ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ so credits to them, mainly inspired by: Violet_Temptest but i don't know how to use ao3 sorry (;ŏ﹏ŏ)

•If you’re lying your soulmate will immediately be able to tell  
•You only realize who your soulmate is when they are in a desperate time of need. No matter what it is, on the brink of death. Breaking down, about to feel immense pain, etc.  
•You have a soulmate mark, your mark is unique depending on your soulmates personality.  
•Once you lock eyes with your soulmate the next day you will be able to feel everything they feel, they're pain, joy, jealousy, pride, anger, etc.  
•If your soulmate kisses someone other than you/other soulmate(s) you will feel heartburn.  
•It’s possible to have more than 1 soulmate, if your other soulmates feel happy without you, you will feel it and both you and your soulmates have a choice to reject each other, though it is possible to get them back, but if they move on or fall in love with someone else their mark will disappear.  
•You have the choice to block your soulmates off from your mind, feelings etc. Though if you put a permanent block your health will gradually get worse, if it's a temporary one you will be fine.  
•There are rare occasions where you get a second chance at a soulmate, say if yours dies or rejects you, once you move on a different mark(s) will appear.  
•If you still haven’t found your soulmate(s) you will have dreams of them, sometimes of a future conversation, sometimes focusing on keen features. Face, hobbies, clothes, skin color, hair color, etc.  
•At the age of 13 you get words on your arm, that only you can see, those words are a random sentence your soulmate will say to you. I have a gf, my fav color is --, you like --- too!?, etc.  
•At the age of 10 you will discover the gender of your soulmate, so if your soulmate is trans, f-m, you will only know that your soulmate is male not know that they are trans, vice versa.  
•If your soulmate dies your mark becomes black, before slowly disappearing.  
•Your soulmate mark changes colors depending on what your soulmate is feeling, blue-sad, yellow-happy, red-mad, green-uncomfortable, grey-depressed, white-hurt, lime-disgust, teal-anxious, etc.  
•If your soulmate is into bdsm, d/mdbb/g, etc, the words will be printed on your inner thigh.  
•If you have any mental illnesses they get printed on your soulmates inner forearm  
•If you put up a temporary block but are near your soulmate it feels as though you are carrying the weight of the world on your back.  
•It is possible to be born without a soulmate  
•If you get rejected your marks also turn black.  
•If you put up a block, chains/ropes will appear on the mark, but only you see it  
•If a soulmate becomes abusive in any shape or form (verbal, emotional, physical, etc.) you and your soulmate(s) will be granted a second chance.  
•At the age of 16 you can write on any part of your body, and it will appear on your soulmate's(‘) body, accompanied by a slight tingle.  
•If you touch your soulmate(s) near their mark you will be faced with agonizing pain, even if your soulmate(s) die.  
•To reject someone you are signing them up to live without their soulmate for life.

Those are the rules and notes we have to live with. It’s the way of life. Soulmates. Everybody looked forward to your tenth, thirteenth, and sixteenth birthday. The days you would find out more and more about your soulmate. Or at least you were supposed to look forward to it. I’m Kageyama Tobio. I used to look forward to having soulmate(s) I used to love the idea of being able to communicate with them without having to have their email or phone number. That was of course until I met those two. The two that made me hate soulmates more than anything in the world. When I came in contact with Oikawa Toru and Iwaizumi Hajime. My soulmates. It was my first year in middle school, I had moved in with my uncle and attendant plus his child, who in the last year of primary school, ran away from her mother and brothers to live with her father. My parents were horrible people, they constantly abused me in more ways than one. But my uncle came to my rescue, taking custody of me and giving me all the love and affection that I could ask for. But soon all that effort they put in to make me forget about the abuse would go to waste, all thanks to my soulmates, yes soulmates, plural, I have two, or had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tobi-kun!! Wait for me!” Aki, my attendant's child, walked out of the front door, with their crutches, they should be using a wheelchair, but their stepmom took it to school, something about them needing to get used to walking with their crutches, and just walking in general, but if it started to hurt me or Kentarou were to go get the wheelchair.

“Fuckers! Don’t fucking leave me alone. We have to leave together. Also, Keiji called earlier, he and Kozume aren’t going to be able to meet up with us next week, they have a practice match against each other. But on another note they’re going to try to convince their coaches to let them have a practice match with Seijoh, apparently they really wanna see us again.” Kentarou came out from the house, jogging to catch up with us.

“I might try and become a manager just so I can hang around the gym, and watch you play KenKen!!” Aki looked at us with excitement burning in their eyes, they would be bouncing by now, but if you couldn’t already tell, it would damage their already permanently damaged leg.

“That’d be nice, it’s just.. Hanamaki-san, Matsukawa-san, Oikawa-san, and Iwaizumi-san, they are all a part of the Volleyball club.” My cousin looked at us for our reactions as to what he just said. There was worry in his eyes. We were all like siblings, even before Aki ran away, they used to visit all the time. They were only 9 when their soulmates rejected them. Their mother was so disappointed in them, they were forced to wear a block, to keep Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san from everything. They acted unfazed at first, but the moment we shut the door, Aki broke down, we saw the light, the happiness drain from their eyes. It was so painful to watch. Must’ve felt like that when they watched me break down after I got rejected. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

It was after afternoon practice, I walked over to Oikawa-san to ask him to teach me to serve like him. I didn’t realize that he could potentially hurt me. But he did. He struck me the moment I asked him to teach me. I remember the way the back of his hand came in contact with my cheek, making me fall back onto my bottom, I remember the unpleasant memories resurfacing, as I slowly turned my head back to make eye contact with him, my first time making eye contact with Oikawa. Iwaizumi had come up to us, helping me up, but the moment he touched me, I yelped, jumping back in pain. My soulmark hurt so bad, I remember seeing Oikawa cuddled up with Iwaizumi, sobbing as if I had hurt him. Iwaizumi took one glance at Oikawa before fixating his gaze on me, his glare hardened, as if I had hurt Oikawa. I scrambled back, his glare reminding me too much of my own fathers. The way my father would fix his glare on me if I did even the smallest thing out of line. Iwaizumi told me to leave. Iwaizumi told me to never come near him or Oikawa again, I knew what this was, it was him rejecting me, rejecting me in favor of Oikawa. I saw myself in his eyes as Oikawa sobbed into his uniform, I looked petrified, I didn’t see guilt, or pity, not even sympathy in his facial expression. I slowly stood up, walking backwards slightly, I was still scared, I remember stumbling trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. I looked down at them. I clearly stated what was on my mind. “I wouldn’t even dare.” My voice cracked, I think I saw a broken look on his face, a face of somebody's choices barely settling in. He looked like he wanted to get up and chase after me. I looked at him one last time. “Don’t contact me if you both are only going to bring up horrible memories. Don’t contact me if I’m just going to be a second choice.” My cheek and soulmark still stung. I was petrified as I ran out into Kayoko-san’s arms, panting heavily. Begging to go home. I broke down in front of my family that night. I saw the infuriated look on both my uncles and cousins faces, the way Aki’s face morphed from one of worriedness, into one of pure hatred for Oikawa-san and Iwazumi-san. I remember the way both Kayoko-san and Izumi-san cared for me.

Kayoko-san is my attendant, Izumi-san is his wife, I have two uncle's.

I stopped in my tracks. I wasn’t ready. I haven’t heard from them since they graduated. I quit the volleyball club that year. I still played but I couldn’t bare playing on the team knowing they would pay frequent visits to the VBC, I was still traumatized. I remember in my second year of middle school, Kayoko-san couldn’t drive Aki and I home, we took a public bus. We got into a nasty crash, I damaged my foot badly, no longer able to walk for months, having to go through physical therapy, but I gradually got better, Aki on the other hand, as said before permanently damaged their leg, they used to play basketball, but now they could barely walk for more than an hour without sitting down. Forget running and jumping. Me and Aki were forced to leave Ken here to go to Spain. We went to Spain because none of the physical therapy doctors here could help Aki, and I went because I wasn’t keen on letting Aki go alone, even if they were with Kayoko-san. Also decided I wanted to get some better physical therapy. 

“KenKen… I don’t want to see them, they-they, they said to stay out of their life.. Ken what am I supposed to do?” Aki started panicking, I sent a quick look to Kentarou, letting him know the level of their stress with a secret signal.

“Hey, Kiki-chan, look at me,” Kentarou grabbed them by their chin, looking directly into their eyes, I stepped forward wrapping my arms around their waist. “If they even try to touch you or talk to you, give me or Tobs a call, yeah? If anybody makes you even slightly uncomfortable, I’ll beat their ass.” To prove his point Kentarou used his other arm to flex his muscles, and glared at anyone watching us. Aki giggled, they nodded, resting their head on my shoulder. 

“Tobi-kun, are you going to be alright? Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san are going to be there too.” Aki looked at me with wide eyes, innocent, and adorable. 

“As long as I avoid them, and any contact with them I’ll pull through.” I nuzzled against their neck, making them let out another soft giggle, they are the youngest out of us three, me and Kentarou are extremely protective of them, and each other. Although Kentarou was the most protective.

“I’ll help you avoid them Tobs.” Kentarou wrapped us in a huge bear hug, I giggled. I felt warm inside, this is what family does to you.

“Guys, we’re going to be late.” A giggling Aki told us while grabbing their crutches and hobbling towards school.

“We’re going Aki.” I giggled walking after them quickly, Kentarou on my tail.

[At school]

“Alright guys, I have to go to my class, I’ll take Aki to their class, Tobs will you be ok?” Kentarou said as we walked through the gates, towards the main office to get Akis' wheelchair, their leg gave out as they were outside the gate, so I have them on my back. 

“Yeah I’ll be alright, Aki, have you been eating enough? You’re lighter than usual.” I voiced out my concern. Kentarou quickly snapped his face towards Aki, a worried look on his face.

“Hm, oh no, I’m fine, I’ve just been walking around more than usual, you know mom wants me to start walking for a longer period of time.” Aki said as I sat them down on the wheelchair, not noticing two people staring at us.

“Hey, Aki, I’m trying out for the art club and you’re trying out for the novels club right?” (I almost wrote write :’))  
“Yeah, but we are going to watch KenKen practise sometimes right?” Aki gave me their puppy eyes, you know, the ones I can’t refuse. I sighed, they knew we couldn’t refuse, they were just too innocent for this world.

“Fine, but only because of Kentarou ok? I know you aren’t comfortable with talking to anyone besides us and your family. Also, I know you don’t like showing your eye, so I got you an eye patch.” I dug the eye patch out of my book bag. Handing it over.

“Thank you Tobi-kun, I’ll put it on later, for now I’ll stick to using my hair.” Aki wasn't embarrassed about their eye, they were terrified of being made fun of, they were two different colors, and to make it ‘worse’ they were blind in one eye, courtesy of the same crash that damaged our legs.

“Just remember one thing; YOU are BEAUTIFUL, and we LOVE you for YOU.” Me and Kentarou said simultaneously, oblivious to the 6 pairs of eyes on us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kindaichi’s POV:

That sick bastard came here!? I thought his goal was Shiratorizawa, not to mention he’s with the second year wing spiker Kyoutani Kentarou, or as Oikawa-san calls him, Mad-dog-chan, and that girl, I think her name was Aki, like Akira? Kageyama would most likely try out for the volleyball team, and he’s going to be the same tyrant king he was back then. I still wonder though, why did he randomly disappear during our second year of middle school with that girl, Shirabu? I think her name was. 

“Kin, come on, we have class, stop staring.” My soulmate Akira Kunimi said, pulling me away from the office. I let out a sigh, I knew Kunimi was never really bothered with Kageyama, he wasn’t that close to him, but we still had the tiniest crush on him, and then he started distancing himself from us, he started meeting up with that Shirabu girl and Kyoutani-san all the time, avoiding us. And one day he yelled at us to leave him alone, and so, King Kageyama appeared, but he disappeared a few months into our second year of middle school, his guardians confirmed he didn’t go missing. 

“Coming Kunimi.” I sighed again, following him to my classroom, I hadn’t noticed Kyoutani-san bringing that Akira ‘girl’ to my classroom a few steps behind us.

“I’ll see you for volleyball tryouts later yeah?” Kunimi whispered, giving me a kiss on the cheek as we arrived at my classroom.

“Yeah, I love you Kira, I’ll see you soon.” I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. We got some looks, but I ignored it, I didn’t care, we were soulmates.  
“Bye..” Kunimi made his way to his class, I went inside and saw my seat was next to someone named Aki Kayoko. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makki’s POV

Shit, what is she doing here!? We rejected her years ago, and she’s here with Mad-dog, and someone else, covering one of her eyes, and in a wheelchair!! There’s either something wrong with her legs, or she’s too fucked out.

“Makki.. Do you think she’s in a wheelchair because they fucked her too hard or something else?” I look at my soulmate; Matsukawa, or as I call him Mattsun.

“I don’t know Matt, I don’t know.. But she couldn’t have moved on or fallen in love, we still have her mark.” I said, surely she hadn’t moved on. We wanted her back, we realized that we do want her in our relationship, we were dumb back then. But I bet we can get her back after all she is still our soulmate.

“Hiro.. But we can’t feel anything she feels, the last time we did she was in agonizing pain, our first year of high school remember? The same thing happened to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.” I sighed, he had a point, but then again we had asked her to, and I don’t know if she let the block fall on purpose or if it was on accident. But it hurt like hell.

“Yeah, I still have no clue if she did it on purpose or accident… but it hurt in my right eye, and legs..” I sighed, remembering the painful evening, we had practice and we all fell down screaming in pain.

“Yeah, I have to get to calculus, see you later ok Taka?” Mattsun gave me a quick peck before running off towards his calculus class. I sighed AGAIN, I sat down at my usual seat, the teacher didn’t really care where we sat. I knew I had this class with Oikawa, and Iwa had calculus with Mattsun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oikawa’s POV:

Me and Iwa were walking to our first class that day after we finished changing into our school uniforms. 

“Hey, Kawa, we have to pass by the office to set up the registration papers for volleyball sign-up, let’s go.” Iwa pulled me by our intertwined hands towards the office. Near the office though there seemed to be a lot of commotion, for one both Makki and Mattsun were there, but so were our kohai’s Kindaichi and Kunimi staring at someone in front of the office.

“Hey, Iwa-chan? What do you think is happening over there?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's not good I don't have an updating schedule either but here's my Wattpad: Kuroos_Kitty_Kenma, heres my insta: aki_shirabu here's my Twitter: AkiShirabu


End file.
